Numerous technologies exist for locating an electronic device using a signal emitted by the device. For example, the source of the signal (i.e., the electronic device) can be triangulated to determine its geographic location if suitable communications infrastructure exists. As another example, the signal may contain location information, such as GNSS coordinates, that may be used to locate the electronic device that emitted the signal. As yet another example, the strength of the signal may be monitored to guide one searching for the electronic device towards its location, similar to the way radioactive material may be located with a Geiger Counter utilizing only one technology versus multiple.
The usefulness of these and other technologies may be limited by a number of factors. In one aspect, an electronic device may require network connectivity (e.g., cellular, satellite, GNSS, etc.) to acquire and transmit its coordinates and other information that may be used to help locate the device. In another aspect, the power consumed in transmitting outgoing signals and/or processing incoming signals may deplete a device's power supply before it can be found.